Kabir Jaiswal
Kabir Jaiswal (Namit Shah) is one of the two main protagonists in The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir, the other being his brother, Karan . He is an intelligent and thoughtful character who appears in The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Story Moved into the Raj Mahal Hotel against their will, Kabir and his brother Karan are forced to live with the bare minimum in a hotel suite while their mother sings in the lounge several nights a week. They are finally "settled", and make friends in school, though not without issue. Though Kabir is generally very quiet, he often goes along with Karan's pranks and jokes and though he gets in trouble for many of them, his punishments are often lesser than Karan's as the parts he plays in them are less severe. Personality Kabir is more erudite, mature, and intelligent than his twin brother Karan. As such, he generally is more studious and gets better grades in school. Unfortunately, this often leads to him being labeled as a nerd, though Kabir prefers to call himself "educationally gifted". To his dismay, this has led to him being "rented" for doing schoolwork and assignments by Rani and his own brother. Though he values relationships, Kabir enters into them far more seldom than his brother. His relationships tend to last longer, though he has had a few short-term flings. Kabir is far more sensitive and easily frightened than his brother, and often does not do as well physically. Like brothers normally do, Karan and Kabir often have arguments, however they sport a typical brother-best-friend relationship from one another. He is generally nice to his older sibling, but has the occasional time where he would rather be mean, taking after Karan's insensitivity somewhat. Kabir is eqivalent to Cody Martin played by Cole Sprouse. Intelligence Throughout the series, Kabir has shown to be very intelligent, constantly besting Karan in anything that has to do with school or facts. This is shown many times, as Karan usually has Kabir do his school assignments and homework. He is also seen to have more common sense than his brother, usually thinking things through before doing them. Because Kabir likes to somewhat show off how smart he is, he often tends to bore and annoy the people around him. Appearance At the start of the series, Kabir is about four feet tall with black hair. Relationships Family Karan - Kabir's older twin brother, he is the other main character of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Though he doesn't always get along with Kabir, the two share a strong brother-best-friend relationship. Priti - Kabir's mother. Friends Vinnie - Vinnie and Kabir have been friends ever since the family moved into the Raj Mahal Hotel. Rani - Rani and Kabir are friends even though Rani sometimes mixes Karan and Kabir up. Romantic Interests Shipra- Kabir's first relationship, seen in the episode "The Fairest of Them All". Along with Kabir, she was a participant and winner in a girls' beauty pageant that came to the Raj Mahal. Though she initially liked Kabir, who was disguised as a girl, when she found out that Kabir was actually male, she told him that she never wanted to see him again. After the pageant, Shipra realized that Kabir was actually a nice guy and apologized him wih a kiss. Category:Character Category:Characters